


Hoshi's Nightmare

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoshi wakes up from a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoshi's Nightmare

After the _Demetrius_ , Felix was usually the one to have nightmares. So he was surprised one night when the screams that woke him up weren't his own.

"Louis? Louis!"

Louis started awake. "What?" he asked. It was obvious that whatever he had been dreaming about had gotten him worked up, as he was sweating profusely. Felix knew what it was like; he got that way whenever he dreamt about his leg being cut off again.

"You alright?" Felix asked. "What were you dreaming about?"

"The _Scylla_ ," Louis replied.

"You weren't on the _Scylla_ ," said Felix. He'd heard Louis tell that story before.

"I know," sighed Louis. "But the scary part isn't what happened. It's finding out that the people you trusted aren't what you thought they were."

Felix thought about Baltar's presidency, about Adama leaving them behind on New Caprica, about Starbuck trusting Leoben over her own crew, about Sam shooting him in the leg. Then he kissed Louis on the forehead and pulled him closer for the night. "Yeah. I know exactly what you mean."


End file.
